


InterHouse Unity

by Namyari



Series: InterHouse Unity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Helpful Hermione, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Interhouse Unity, Umbridge is an ass, nice slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: When Umbridge rules Hogwarts, students resist.





	InterHouse Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !  
> Well, here is my very first publication ! Please be nice and do not hesitate to point any mistake I made ! (French girl here ^^)

This short story takes place during fifth year.

 

Enjoy  
"Nott."  
"Granger."  
"Zabini."  
"Granger."  
"What are you, Gryffindor Princess, doing here with the snakes ?"  
She quickly shoved something in their hands : "Here, for Slytherins." She rolled her eyes in front of her schoolmates incomprehension : "I'm not stupid, I've seen Slytherin children with these awful scars on their hands. So, Professor McGonagall and I worked a bit on these." She opened the bag she had given them and took a quill.  
"A quill ?" Blaise asked.  
"Yes, a quill Zabini. But not any quill. These three have been spelled by Professor Flitwick himself so you do not need any ink to use them. It's spelled so it will produce an ink as red as blood." She then grabbed a paper, tucked between the two other quills. "And this is a spell to glamour the skin on your hand." She grabbed her wand, turned it toward her own hand and muttered a word. Suddenly a second scar appeared above the one she already owned and showed it to the boys in front of her.  
"I must obey ?" Theo Nott read. Blaise Zabini smirked "So unGryffindorish to follow the rules, isn't it ?"  
She glared and looked back at Theo "Tell your House to use them. We know that the Toad usually leaves the room during detention so people can switch the quill, glamour their hand and continue to write. Just keep it out of the Inquisition Squad hearing range, right ?"  
They nodded and when Hermione turned to leave Theodore grabbed her arm " Why are you doing this ? Why are you helping us ?"  
"Because no child should have to go through this kind of detention because of a useless Ministry Toad. No matter the House they'd been sorted in." She glanced at his hand on her arm "You know it fucking hurt. You could at least be thankful we've found kind of a solution, a compromise." She tugged on her arm and he let her go.  
When she was on the other end of the corridor she heard Zabini shout "Hey Granger ! Thank you !" And she turned around the corner, smiling.


End file.
